


I thought you big formula drivers loved sex

by Thenightdreams



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Rush (2013)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Vampires, idk what to tag this, they dont really have sex so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenightdreams/pseuds/Thenightdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so yeah my friend wanted me to write bloodrush fic so ugh yeah here... have a small fic thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you big formula drivers loved sex

Adam walked down the streets of England his body tense with hunger and everywhere he turned was nothing but humans, the sound of there blood rushing through there veins and everything just made him more famished. He turned down an ally and the smell of fresh blood caught his nose, making him let out a small growl.

A tall man with blonde hair was bent over spitting out blood, Adam had seen him on TV a couple of times. He was a formula driver, James Hunt. He didn’t know much about formula driver but he did know most of them did drugs, if this man were to die tonight from a heart attack press would only suspect drugs… It was his only chance, and it had been weeks since he feasted. He slowly walked to the man his arms snacking around his hips. “Shhh, there there darling it’s okay.” He whispered into James’ ear. If this was going to have to be done carefully he might as well have some fun. One of his hand slid up rubbing the mans chest, as his body grinned against him.

"I don’t think you want to do that, buddy." James hissed keeping still.

"Mmm and why not? I thought you big formula drivers loved sex." He taunted him as he dragged his nails back down James’ chest.

The blonde quickly turned around throwing Adam into the brick wall. “That’s the thing about us formula drivers, we always like to be on top.”: He smirked, keeping the man pinned. After that fight, James had to admit, the only thing he wanted right now, was a good fuck. For someone who was practically about to rape him, the man was quite attractive.

"Then why don’t you go at it big man." Adam smirked making James loose train of thought. The brunette then leaned in nipping at his neck before sinking his teeth in.

The blonde let out a hiss in pain, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. His vision continued to haze in and out feeling Adam suck the life out of him before he finally hit the floor. 

"Maybe, I’ll find you for next time superstar." Adam said pulling back giving him a small kiss on the lips, his lips covered in blood now. All James’ remembered before everything went back was that smile. No, not a smile. A smirk, with blood dripping down the side of his mouth. Asshole. Was his last thought before everything went completely black


End file.
